


Finality

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [585]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brotp, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: thebaconsandwichofregret askedJohn and Penny mortally wounded (to suit your sadistic streak)





	Finality

The way her mind is drifting, it’s easy for the burning shell of the crash to turn into a dappled warming fire. Above her, the stars are twinkling, indifferent to the mud seeping into her dress.

She has no idea how she came to rest here beside the crash. The icy burning of broken bones tell her she’s not going any further. The only graceful option left is to lie here, one hand pressed to the numb point around her belly button, and look up.

“Pen?”

She blinks, almost not recognizing John. The blood on his face throws the white of bone into stark relief, and he doesn’t so much drop as crumple down onto the mud beside her. 

She has to work to turn her head to face him. His eyes is swallow shut below the gap flashing white, and blood continues to trickle from his mouth and nose and eyes as he tries weakly to crane his neck to get even a millimeter closer. 

“Shh, darling.”

“Not my best landing,” he coughs, wet and sucking, but his hand finds hers. “Sorry.”

She squeezes as tight as she can, until he can feel nothing else. “So am I. Because I’m glad I’m here with you.”

She watched until his other eyes close before she turned her face back up to breathe out into the stars.


End file.
